


Mentor: Natasha's Little Spider Pt. 2

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, mentor to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tragedy has struck and Natasha remembers the 2 years she and Peter had before Thanos.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Mentor: Natasha's Little Spider Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



> Hey there; here is part 2.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this part.

Post Infinity war:

Natasha sat there alone in deep thought, Tony had recently returned and was now laying in bed recovering and Pepper was sitting at his beside, tears sliding down her cheek as she looked at the picture in her hand, it was a picture of her and Peter together on his 17th birthday, aunt may had taken it during Peter’s 17th birthday at a party Tony and Pepper had arranged.

Tony had come back and told her what happened on Titan, how her training helped Peter fight against Thanos and that in the end it was Peter that had thought the last fight after Tony was stabbed, Tony told her how her training drove Peter to fight Thanos and in the end Peter had knocked out Thanos’s tooth, Natasha felt pride as she looked at Peter’s beaming face in the picture, his arms wrapped around her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

Steve was leaning against the doorframe for a while before he made his presence known to her “I’ve never seen you so happy” he commented as he stood there looking at her.

Natasha smiled to herself “He made me want to be better” she said to herself “I can’t believe he’s gone” she said as she leaned back and closed her eyes “Hope was all I had left and now he’s gone” she set the picture down and Steve looked at it.

“What was he like?” Steve asked, he met him once but that was in Germany and he never got a chance to meet Peter Parker personally but he knew Peter was important to Natasha and could see she was struggling to cope with losing him.

Natasha smiled as she sat there looking at the picture “So smart, kind… brave” Natasha whispered “Determined… he was amazing” she said as she looked at him “2 years… 2 years and he meant more to me than anyone else” she admitted.

Nodding his head Steve smiled before turned and made his way out, leaving Natasha alone at her desk, Natasha sat there as she thought about the 2 years she had spent training Peter after the events of civil war and how much he meant to her, her mind then went to Clint and to what he had lost.

Closing her eyes Natasha closed her eyes as she remembered the 2 years she had with Peter.

_2 Years ago:_

_Year 1:_

Peter made his way into the tower where Pepper and Tony were celebrating their engagement, it had been a month since Natasha had left and headed to Wakanda but thanks to the secure protocols Peter made, he was able to video call her anytime he or she wanted to talk, last time they had talked was last night when Natasha called him to see if he was okay.

Peter had given her the rundown on what happened that day and Natasha listened, she enjoyed listening to Peter when he talked about his day and he would do the same for her, talking to him about her day and what she had one, today he was working in the lab with Tony and was helping Pepper with something she was planning for Tony so Peter helped with Tony in the lab before making an excuse before going to help Pepper.

He returned home and grabbed his suit to start patrol, Natasha’s training had taught him to change up his routine and he could easily spot a tail following him, lately senator Ross was working on trying to find out who Spider-Man was and force him to sign the accords but because of Natasha’s training had helped Peter spot his tail and he was able to lose them and returned home and call Natasha.

2 months later:

Peter arrived at Stark Towers and made his way up in the elevator, looking at his phone he slipped it back in his pocket before stepping off it when it reached the penthouse Peter stepped off the elevator, tugging on his jacket Peter made his way towards the lab when he saw Tony talking to Thaddeus Ross, the cause of everything and the reason Natasha was on the run with the rogues.

Peter swallowed heavily, straightening his back and pulling his shoulders back Peter stepped into the lab drawing everyone’s attention “Hey Mr Stark” Peter greeted as he set his bag down on the workbench.

Ross looked at him with disdain and before looking to Tony “You have a week Tony, I want Spider-Man in the Raft or I will send my men after him” he turned and stormed past, bumping roughly past Peter, Peter put on a show of pretending it the rough push made him stagger and he watched Ross leave via the elevator when Peter turned to Tony who was looking at him worried.

Smiling at him Peter shrugged “I’ll be fine, Natasha’s training has kept his spies off my back when I am spider-man and they don’t know who is under the mask” Peter said, Tony though didn’t look convinced so he called Natasha up and told her what had happened, Natasha wasn’t happy and she caught the first transport out of Wakanda to be nearer to her little spider.

2 months and Natasha was on edge as she had Peter relocated to the tower with his aunt May, she didn’t trust Ross as far as she could throw him and she was worried about Peter, the last thing she wanted was for Peter to end up in a place like the Raft and become a lab experiment for Ross and his thugs.

Joining Natasha on the balcony Peter smiled “It’s good to have you back” he said as he joined her.

“It’s good to be back” Natasha replied as she looked at him as she pulled him into a tight hug, Peter was the only one who would see this side to her.

Natasha went back to Wakanda after about a month, Tony had made a deal with Ross that Spider-Man was under the protection of Iron Man and that if Ross tried anything then Ross would end up with Iron Man has his enemy and nobody wanted that but Natasha was the more scariest one when she threatened him, when she was finished Ross looked as if he was wetting himself.

Natasha came back once more in that first year and that was to spend time with Peter on his 16th birthday.

_Year 2:_

Peter’s 17th Birthday had passed and Natasha went back to Wakanda as Peter went on patrol, went to school and went to work in the lab, there hadn’t been any issue with General Ross lately, he had all but given up on the idea of catching Spider-Man and dumping him in the raft, he was still trying to locate the rogues and Peter was able to assist Vision in order for Vision to be with Wanda.

Peter remained in constant contact with Natasha every day, calling her up and asking her about how her day went and how the Rogue’s were okay, Peter had even met and made friends with King T’Challa and his sister Shuri and he had even made friends with Wanda who saw him as a younger brother that she had to protect.

Peter parkoured his way across the rooftop the one day and he launched himself off and over the edge, diving Peter looked back up at the rooftop he was just on he saw it get ripped apart by a violent explosion, the sound of cackling followed as a figure dressed in green armour and a gobbling mask followed on a glider.

Flipping over as he fell Spider-Man launched 2 web balls from his web shooters, the Green Goblin barrel rolled and flew towards Spider-man, shooting his webs on to the side of the building he slowed himself to a stop before sling shot himself at the Goblin who had barrel rolled to miss the web balls launched his way but was unprepared for Spider-Man to slingshot at him and Spider-Man’s fist collided with his face.

The aerial battle continued as Peter and the Green Goblin fought but with Peter had Natasha’s training on his side, Spider-Man and the Green Goblin continued their fight, Green Goblin slammed Spider-Man against the side of the building and kept him pinned but Spider-Man broke free and he manged to knock the goblin off the glider.

Leaping off the glider Spider-Man webbed a fire hydrant nearby and ripped it off, swinging the fire hydrant about over his head Spider-Man launched it at the Goblin who got the full force of it, the fire hydrant shattered as pieces of the chest armour got ripped off the Goblin who was thrown into the nearest wall.

Spider-Man stalked closer to the downed Goblin before the Goblin returned to his feet and threw a pumpkin bomb at Spider-Man, webbing the bomb Peter threw it into the air where it exploded without harming anyone and Spider-Man finished off the Goblin by knocking him out with one last punch, webbing the Goblin to the wall and wrecking the glider Spider-Man left the police to deal with the villain.

Peter returned to home and called Natasha and they talked for a while before Peter left and he went to bed.

Infinity War:

Natasha was in her Quarters in Wakanda preparing to go and pick up Wanda and Vision, the live footage of the attack in New York on her TV screen, as she got changed she didn’t see the live image of Spider-Man and a man getting beamed to the ship, when she did look she saw the ship flying back into the sky and that is when she got the call from Peter.

Her cell phone rang out and she grabbed it, relief fill her as she saw it was Peter which meant he was safe, answering the call “Hey Peter, How’s the trip to MoMA?” she asked, he had told her about that during their last video call last night.

 _“Uh… about that”_ Peter nervously chuckled, a strange rumbling nose in the background.

Dread flooded Natasha as she looked to the screen “Peter, tell me you’re on your bus?” she pleaded.

 _“Sorry”_ Peter winced as he apologized.

“Damn it Peter, get back here now” Natasha demanded as she sank onto her bed.

Peter began to apologize more but he was breaking up as the ship vanished back into space, pulling the phone from her ears Natasha sat there alone “Come home маленький паук” she whispered.

Natasha sat there cursing Tony Stark’s name for letting Peter go with him.

Unknown to her though the Tony didn’t even know that Peter was there either.

She should have taken Peter to Wakanda with her when she had the chance.

It was too late now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next Part will be Infinity War with a minor canon divergence.


End file.
